Kakashi Hatake
He is known as Kakashi the Copy Ninja. He has copied well over 1000 Jutsu. He was elected by Gaara of the Desert to become the 7th Hokage. He is the leader of Squad 7. Training Time it takes to complete Stage 1: 1 Month # Ninjas must know how to Conceal their movements and Hide Effectively. # Shinobi Battle Skills Part 1: Taijutsu The Physical Art.Don't let your Enemy get Behind you all the Time.Ninjas need to think beyond the normal. Think before you use a Jutsu. Or else your Opponent might use it against you. A Ninja Must See Through Deception. # Shinobi Battle Skill Rule Number 2: Genjutsu. Genjutsu is just simple Mind Control. You have to learn to see through these things. # Shinobi Battle Skill Rule Number 3: Ninjutsu. # I Taught you Teamwork.Do the Cliff Climbing Practice with one arm tied behind your Back. Sasuke copied Lee's Taijutsu with his Sharingan so during the Taijutsu Training I did with Sasuke I Simply had him Imagine Lee's movement and Copy it. Change Your Chakras Form * Do the Rasengan for me. Compressing your Chakra into a Sphere and making it Spin like crazy at blinding Speed. * Now then, The next step is the change in Chakra Nature. Chidori: One Thousand Birds You have to build up your Speed to the Level Required to use Chidori. It's a Jab. The Secret of the Jab is the Speed in which it is delivered. And in the ability to focus his Chakra to the point of impact. Once these two Elements Speed and Focus have attained a certain level the Chakra actually becomes visible. * To Start try gathering up some Chakra in your palm. This is a Jutsu that requires accomplishing both a change in the Chakras form and the change in it's Nature, simultaneously. Watch carefully First, I concentrate the Chakra in my Right Hand. Then I change the nature of it so it's like an electrical current. And now I change it's form so that it will discharge at whatever range and Power Level I determine. That's the Secret. You are good for about two Bursts. At this stage of your Chakra development you've only got two Shots of Chidori in you per day. The Third would be impossible. If you try to force a Jutsu not only will it not work but the attempt can drain your Chakra to Absolute Zero. Worst Case Scenario you die. If you have more than the four ninja essential to a Squad it takes longer to get anything done and becomes more difficult to hide from the enemy. There are 5 Basic types or Natures of Chakra. Fire, wind, Water, Lightning, and Earth. The five great nations took their names from these five Chakra Natures. They are the foundation of all Ninjutsu and the foundation for everything we learn as Shinobi. We are going to find out what nature you are using these Slips of Paper. Chakra Paper These are Litmus Papers that react to Chakra. They come from a Special kind of Tree that Grows by Absorbing Chakra. Just let the Chakra Flow into the Paper and we'll find out what Nature you Possess. If you have a Lightning Nature than the paper will wrinkle. If you have a Wind Nature than it Tears. A Fire Nature will make it burn. A Water Nature, the paper becomes wet. An Earth Nature, and it crumbles away. Wind Chakra Nature is perfect for Battle. It can rip and severe almost anything in it's path. Shadow Clone Jutsu As you know, the Shadow Clone Jutsu creates actually physical copies of yourself, not just illusions as with a Standard Clone Jutsu. It allows you to duplicate your real self many times over. But this Ninjutsu also imparts a unique effect on it's user. When the Jutsu is released and you're restored to your single original self again, everything that each one of your Shadow Clones experienced, is now inside of you. Stored in your Memory Banks, as it were. If you and a Shadow Clone perform the same training exercises at the same time You'll rack up twice the training experience. Lock your Clones cumulative experience into your Memory Banks. Now break the Jutsu and Reflect on the Exercise. Along with all that cumulative experience there comes Cumulative Fatigue as Well. Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken # Cut a Leaf Using Your Wind Chakra # Cut a Waterfall in Two Using Wind Chakra # Try Your Jutsu against my Rasengan if it's near completion it should cancel mine out. Training Episodes * Pass or Fail: Survival Test * You Failed! Kakashi's Final Decision * The Forest of Chakra * The Land Where a Hero Once Lived * Battle on the Bridge! Zabuza Returns! * A Feeling of Yearning, a Flower Full of Hope * Byakugan vs. Shadow Clone Jutsu * Bushy Brow's Jutsu: Sasuke Style! * Astonishing Truth! Gaara's Identity Emerges! * Sasuke's Decision: Pushed to the Edge! * Assassin of the Moonlit Night * Jiraiya: Naruto's Potential Disaster! Naruto: Shippuden Training Episodes The Results of Training The Jinchuriki of the Sand Wind Writhe Deprived of Eternal Sleep Akatsuki's Invasion Sad News When You Curse Someone, You Dig Your Own Grave Jutsu Button Hook Entry Chidori: One Thousand Birds Clone Jutsu Curse Sealing Dancing Leaf Shadow Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu Falcon Drop Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu Illusion Jutsu Leaf Village Secret Finger Taijutsu: A Thousand Years of Death Lightning Blade Lightning Cutter Lions Barrage Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang over Fang. Manji Formation Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu Naruto Uzumaki Barrage Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu Ninja Art: Water Style: Water Wall Primary Lotus Rasengan Release Replacement Jutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kakashi Style Shadow Makibishi Technique Silent Killing String Reeling Technique Substitution Jutsu Summoning Jutsu: Eight Ninja Hounds Summoning Jutsu: Pakkun Teleportation Jutsu Transformation Jutsu: Transform Water Clone Jutsu Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu Water Style: Water Wall Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Techniques That He Teaches Tree Climbing Technique Strong Fist Chidori: One Thousand Birds Sharingan Shape Transformation Nature Transformation Shadow Clone Jutsu Super Powers * Blue Chakra * Chakra * Chakra Control * Chakra Network * Chakra Points * Dimensional Travel * Duplication * Earth Nature * Enlightenment * Fire Nature * Gate of Opening Release * Genjutsu * Genius * Hand Signs * Hypnosis * Lightning Nature * Mangekyō Sharingan * Mind Control * Mystical Energy * Nature Transformation * Ninjutsu * Precognition * Send Your Chakra To The Bottom of My Feet for a Burst of Speed. * Shape Shifting * Shape Transformation * Sharingan * Spirit * Spiritual Energy * Summoning * Superhuman Jumping * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Smell * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Taijutsu * Telepathy * Teleportation * Walking on Water Technique * Water Nature * When Kakashi thought he was all out of Chakra he thought about saving his friends and then his Chakra came out of no where. * Will of Fire Teams Ninja Gear # Chakra Suppressing Seal # Explosive Tags # Fourth Hokage Flying Thunder God Kunai # Kakashi's Two Masks # Kunai # Hidden Leaf Village Flak Jacket # Hidden Leaf Village Forehead Protector # Makibishi # Paper Bomb # Radio # Shuriken Kakashi Sharingan Fights # Zabuza Momochi(X3) # Haku Yuki(X2) # Kisame Hoshigake # Itachi Uchiha # Nagare # Naruto Uzumaki # Sakura Haruno # Captain Yura # Deidara # Naruto Uzumaki(One-Tailed Form) # Naruto Uzumaki(Two-Tailed Form) # Kakuzu # Hidan # Gozu # Guren # Sasuke Uchiha # Jinpachi Munashi # Kushimaru Kuriarare # Kabuto Yakushi # Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan Fights # Deidara(X2) # Yahiko Missions * Protect the Bridge Builder Tazuna * Find the Eyebright. According to Kakashi, Orochimaru was rumoured to have an interest in the Eyebright, as it would further progress his research in dōjutsu. * I want you to go to the Wind Nation of the Hidden Rain Village. Yes, the most troublesome spot. As expected, every person who enters is investigated, and they're kept under strict surveillance during their stay. Hanzo of the Salamander rules it. Even if I'm carrying an invitation to the Combined Chunin Exams,I doubt if they'll let me in easily. There's domestic instability and even rumors of a coup d'etat. It's so closed off, no one knows the true state of things. While I am at it I will look into their internal affairs then. * In the episode Writhe Kakashi had a Mission to Rendezvous with Jiraiya to keep tabs on the Akatsuki. Trivia # Kakashi is the third person to be able to use the Mangekyo Sharingan. # Kakashi goes nuts for Jiraiya's "Make-out" erotic book series. Naruto takes advantage of this in Shippuden by trying to spoil the latest installment. Kakashi blocks his ears, but can read Naruto's lips with his Sharingan eye, so closes his eyes, too, and thereby Naruto and Sakura succeed in their test. Read more: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AllMenArePerverts#ixzz3cCRu8yt0 Screenshots Shadowclonejutsu.png Shadowpossession.png Stitchingjutsu.png 25ran.PNG 24ran.PNG 23ran.PNG 85end.PNG 35ten.PNG 34ten.PNG Tsukuyomi.png 1reanimation.png Category:Captains Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Metahumans Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Naruto Universe Category:Political Leaders Category:General Category:Army of Light Category:Stealth Force Category:Sword Wielders Category:Royal Guard Category:Tacticians Category:Waterbender Category:Firebender Category:Earthbender Category:Lightning Style Category:S Class Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Teleportation Category:Duplication Category:Toonami Universe Category:Astral Projection Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Kage Category:My Masters Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superheroes Category:Sannin Category:Perverts Category:Hidden Power Category:Genjutsu Category:Photographic Memory